When Kids Cross Over To The Dark Side
by SugaMama09
Summary: Young Sesshomaru teaches his friend's...ahem friend that it is not nice to point. Yaoi-ish. One-shot


I thought of this while I was just relaxing one morning & lol'ed xD

.

..

...

Inukimi sighed as she patted the neatly folded pile of her son's clothing, freshly washed & pressed. A mother & wife's job was never done it seemed but honestly she didn't mind it too much. It helped her think, kind of like how some people listened to music to ease their mind.

She stood gracefully & took the piles of clothing to their respective places: the towels & washclothes in the bathroom closet of her & her mate's bathroom, her outfits hung up in their walk-in closet, her mate's neatly folded into his dresser, his socks balled up inside the other & placed beside his outfits & then she headed upstairs to her son's room, placing his towels & washclothes in the hallway closet.

As she began to rearrange the towels & straighten up the bedsheets she could hear her son & his friend playing in his bedroom, their snickering ringing out every once in a while.

"I bet it'd be cool!" her son's friend exclaimed.

"But you have one too so it can't be _that_ cool" her son, Sesshomaru responded, sounding a bit confused.

She smiled to herself. It must be nice being a kid & not having to worry about bills, what to eat for dinner & how in the world you were going to pay for your son's private tutor _and _get your hair done. She could remember back in the day (not that far back, mind you) when her only concern was if she did this would she get in trouble. She chuckled to herself. Maybe ignorance was bliss.

"I _told _you yours was cooler" Sesshomaru's friend, Naraku said in an awed voice.

"It's only exactly like yours!" Sesshomaru exclaimed.

"Not really. I mean, look at this. I don't even have that & I get state-of-the-art type stuff; I always get the latest & greatest"

"It's not really all that great..."

"Touch it right here...see how yours is smoother?"

Inukimi raised an eyebrow but continue her task of re-folding & stacking her son's soft bedsheets, loving how the scent of the laundry detergent caressed her nose.

"But mine is bigger" Naraku said proudly.

"It is not"

"Is too!"

"It is not!"

"It is too, mama's boy!"

"I am not a mama's boy! & no yours is not bigger!"

"It _is!_"

"Put it next to mine, I bet it'll be the same length!"

There was a moment of silence & Inukimi found herself leaning forward in anticipation. What on earth could they be comparing that's so imporant, they were arguing about it?

_'Knowing those boys, they're probably measuring their bokken' _she thought shaking her head in amusement.

"Wow...yours is pretty soft..." Sesshomaru said softly.

"Yeah Dad told me if I do this it makes me soft"

There was another moment of silence before Sesshomaru murmured something too softly for Inukimi to catch. She shrugged & patted the newly stacked piles of fresh linen, grinning in pride at her work. After she took Sesshomaru's clothes to him, she could sit back & enjoy a glass of wine before her hair & mani/pedi appointment.

She hefted the clothes to one arm & opened her son's bedroom door, prepared to face a messy room & two boys in the middle of it all...but not quite expecting what she saw.

A bit off topic: you know how you hear two people talking & because you didn't hear the begining of the conversation the parts you did hear can be taken in a whole other way? Yeah well this was not really the case.

Inukimi had had a bit of a suspicious stirring in her stomach when Naraku had asked her son to 'touch it' but she wasn't prepared to see Sesshomaru on his knees, facial expression in deep thought up until she barged in & in his hand was none of than Naraku's cock, erect & way too close to Sesshomaru's mouth for Inukimi's liking.

She stood there silent for a moment before she dropped the pile of clothes to the floor & hefted her hands onto her hips. "Sesshomaru just what in the _hell _are you doing?"

Her son stood uncertainly & glanced at Naraku who stood there, trying & failing to look innocent with his member still hanging out over his pants.

"Naraku, put that...that thing away!" she shouted before directing her gaze back to her firstborn, "Explain yourself!"

While Naraku fixed himself Sesshomaru put on his cutest, innocent face & pointed at Naraku's pants. "He started it"

Inukimi crossed her arms & huffed. "What are you talking about? I want to know why you were about to...why you had his..._what _were you doing?"

Sesshomaru's eyes grew huge & he clasped his hands behind his back. "You always said that pointing was rude & it started pointing at me when I was touching it so I was trying to tell it in a st...ster...umm...that word you use sometimes...-"

"Stern" Inukimi interuppted distractedly & Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yes, I was trying to tell it in a stern way that it was rude & pointing hurteded other people's feelings"

By this point Inukimi was quite stunned. She had no idea Sesshomaru actually listened when she & her mate would scold him, telling him, "I'm not mad, I'm just being stern with you". Hm...of all the things to pick up on...

Inukimi blinked, her expression vacant. "Naraku go call your mother to come pick you up"

"Yes ma'am" Naraku said hanging his head & left the room, turning once to wave Sesshomaru a farewell.

The mother & son stood there for a few moments in an awkward silence before Inukimi picked up the clothes she'd dropped & placed them on her son's closest dresser. "Clean your room" she said simply & closed his door.

She leaned against said door for a moment, processing what she'd just seen. How in the world did children know how to...what in the...she wondered suddenly if maybe Sesshomaru had seen the many times she'd...ahem...gone down on her mate...but no, no, they always made sure to lock the door...

She sighed. Where in the world were they going to go from here?

_'Oh gods...my son is turning gay & I can't afford for him to get his hair & nails done too!'_

Inukimi frowned as she wondered where the hell that thought came from. A frown that grew deeper at the excitement that bubbled in her belly.

_'If he's gay it'll be like having a daughter!'_

_That thought made her realize that maybe she should lay off the wine for a while..._


End file.
